Banging And Thumping.
by Trivher
Summary: Jack hears a strange sound and can't figure it out.


Five important things everyone should know – Tabetha Vance Normal Tabetha Vance 1 81 2001-11-10T01:02:00Z 2001-11-10T02:23:00Z 1 874 3889 69 21 4815 9.2720 

Five important things everyone should know –

1) Superman could kick Batman's butt.

2) Playing baseball with a grenade can be dangerous.

3) Elvis is dead.

4) Disney owns these characters.

5) If there are odd looking characters above this I have no control over it.

Jack taps his pencil down on the desk and looks up towards his door trying somehow to see through and all the way down the stairs.  The banging sound was back for the past three days always around the same time he'd hear an unexplainable banging and thumping type noise.  Every time he went down to investigate he'd find nothing.  And of course the sound would stop the moment he stood in the spot he calculated the noise was coming from.  It always occurred when he was the only one in the house.  Jack didn't tell anyone.  After all he was logical one, this would be excepted from Annie and maybe Fi but not him.      

Ignoring it wasn't working.  It never worked.  Still Jack didn't want to start believing this supernatural hogwash and getting himself panicked.  Just remembering that stupid situation with the telephone made him turn red with embarrassment.  No it was nothing.  A whacked out pipe or something acting up.  Or just in his mind after all he had been studying real hard the past few days.  He could of self-consciously created the sound as a distraction.  If he was started the sound then how could it be stopped?

            "That's it!"  Jack yells while flinging his pen in the air and successfully managed to hit himself on the head.  Pushes the chair out and stands up.  Brushes the eraser shavings off from his jeans while straighting his wrinkled shirt.  His back hurt from sitting for so long, maybe a little break is a good idea after all he thinks.  He could still hear the banging, now convinced it wasn't him doing it.  Laughing at himself for his foolishness he opens his door.  It was nothing!  He was positive on that.  There was a simple logical explanation for this.  Still Jack had to see what it was.

            For some reason like the other two days he went to look his heart begins to pound faster then normal speeds.  But this day he stops himself from calling out hello or other words used for a greeting when reaching the top step.  Jack extra slowly walks down the stairs holding on to the railing.  Excepting any second for something or someone to appear.  It was moment like these he realized he was spending too much time around those paranormal freaks.  If they can pick up their insane behavior why don't they pick up my habits?  He thinks while landing on the last step.  The thumping was still happening, but this time he heard the sounds of somebody mumbling.

            Jack freezes like a deer in headlights.  Too scared or stupid to run off.  His mom was at the studio with Irene and the band getting some new demos together.  Annie had gone to Chelsea's to watch international rugby match on her large screen T.V.  No one should be here, only him.  And he certainly could be where he stood and behind the wall as well.  Knowing he's never find out what was going on by standing there Jack makes his move.  Moving slower then he thought any human could move he inches his way to the corner.  He rounds it and bursts out into laughter.

            "What!?"  Jack is too busy laughing to respond towards the question.  Oh only if I had a camera he thinks.

            "Annie what in the world are you doing?"  He finally gets out.

            "What does it look like!?"  Jack walks over and sits down on the couch his side was starting to hard from the laughter.

            "Well to me it looked as if you were walking into the wall. Why!?"  Annie sighs dramatically and flings herself on the seat next to him, her eyes showing evidence of wanting to cry.

            "Oh darn it Jack.  You weren't suppose to find out like this.  I can walk through walls."  Jack was the one who had begun to cry.

            "Whhhha—" He couldn't even get the word out.  This was unbelievable.  Jack didn't know how to even start to make sense of this.  He had been accepting nothing or at the worst-case scenario of thief but not Annie.  Especially doing that.

            "I had a dream a few nights ago where I was told I had the gift.  So every moment I can get alone I have practiced it.  I haven't discovered the trick but I just know I'm getting closer!"

            "So you haven't been doing to Chelsea's or Rhonda's to watch sport games?"  Annie shakes her head know.  Jack had always thought that had sounded a bit fishy.  Realizing he didn't want to know anymore of this insane scene, partially in fear of hurting Annie's feelings and more importantly he'd kill himself from laughing too hard.  He shakes his head and leaves the room.

            Whiling entering his room Jack comes to the realization this is what happens when a person dares to go past logical right to impossible.  Well it was quite entertaining.  Thud!  Ok it was hilarious.

THE END.


End file.
